un destino incierto
by hitoki-chan
Summary: se trata de un crosover de yuyu hakusso e inuyasha espero k les guste y este titulo es provicional me gustaria k me dieran sugerencias
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

Era una noche despejada, donde miraras no podías ver ninguna nube, solo se podía apreciar las hermosas estrellas que brillaban con todo su esplendor y en medio del cielo nocturno alumbrando como una lámpara se encontraba ese gran circulo plateado llamado luna.

No muy lejos de un legendario bosque se encontraba la casa de una noble anciana llamada Kaede donde se encontraban durmiendo una hermosa exterminadora con su linda gatita en su regazo, de lado de ella se encontraba una linda chica que vestía con extrañas ropas para esa época y era la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa muy poderosa, y en medio de ellas un pequeño niño con colita y patita de zorro. Al lado opuesto se encontraba un chico muy alto y muy galán con una pequeña coleta que hacia que luciera muy maduro y apuesto aunque era un poco pervertido (NA: poco? Esa yo ni me la creí) y en medio de ellos se encontraba un chico mitad bestia; mitad humano con unas linda orejas de perrito y cabello largo del color de la luna que se encontraba esa noche.

De repente el mitad bestia capta una esencia muy conocida para el, esta le traía muy buenos y malos recuerdos al mismo tiempo. Salio rápido de la casa sin percatarse que la chica de ropas extrañas se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ese ser y había decido seguir al mitad bestia.

POV'S Inuyasha

Kikyo! Mi querida Kikyo no sabes cuanto te extraño, como quisiera que estuvieras a mi lado mi querida Kikyo.

Alejándose e internándose en el bosque siguiendo la esencia que lo embriagaba la de su amada sin percatarse que otro ser lo seguía de cerca.

POV'S Kagome

Inuyasha! Adonde vas a esta hora? No me digas que te diriges hacia esa mujer!. Como puede ser posible que la sigas queriendo todavía de lo que te ha hecho. Inuyasha como me gustaría que me quisieras igual que a ella, y lo peor es que no se por que demonios te estoy siguiendo si se que me dolerá si te veo con ella, pero yo quiero saber por que te busca!. Ya que siempre que aparece es por que algo necesita pero tu no te das cuenta que ella solo te esta utilizando.

Inuyasha seguía corriendo con una agilidad increíble digno de un mitad bestia, que hacía que Kagome se retrasara un poco pero a pesar de eso ella había adquirido una agilidad increíble ya que con tantas con demonios y onis cualquiera adquiere una gran agilidad. Inuyasha llego al lugar donde se encontraba su amada (NA: amada, si como no) y la vio parada enfrente de ese gran árbol del tiempo y con una de sus frías manos tocaba ese lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos, el lugar donde sello a su querido y amado hanyou.

Inuyasha…….. que cruel a sido la vida con nosotros como quisiera seguir viva para que tus sentimientos me pertenecieran como antes, decía Kikyo mientras siente como un par de calidos brazos la rodean y la voltean para que su cabeza se recostara en el pecho de su captor (NA: que coraje ò.ó que no se atreva a tocar a mi sesshy por que si no……).

Kikyo yo deseo lo mismo, pero lo que mas deseo es que tu me pertenezcas solo a mi y a nadie más (NA: como puedes querer a una muerte viviente Inuyasha!) decía Inuyasha mientras acercaba su rostro hacía ella para tocar suavemente sus labios y besarla apasionadamente (NA: Guacala --)

Kagome llegó en el momento justo cuando Inuyasha y Kikyo se besaban, al ver esto no pudo moverse no sabía se salir corriendo o quedarse ahí para ver que mas sucedía (NA: pero como todo ningen el chisme es lo más importante XD ) su curiosidad venció y se quedo para observar que más sucedía.

Después de ese apasionado beso Kikyo se dio cuenta que la persona que trataba de quitarle a su ser amado se encontraba cerca de un arbusto tratando de esconderse, al verla su mirada se transformo en una mirada con odio (NA: algo como así ò-ó o como dice mi madre mirada de puñales) y mostró una sonrisa sádica.

Inuyasha pero…….. yo quisiera que tu también seas solo para mí pero veo que en tu corazón habita otra persona y lo peor de todo es que parece ser que la amas más que a mi – dijo Kikyo al mismo tiempo que Kagome abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar eso pero…..

TE EQUIVOCAS KIKYO! No existe otra persona en mi corazón, tu sabes que eres la única dueña de él – dijo Inuyasha con un pequeño sonrojo (NA: maldito! Por eso sufrirás en este fic muajajajajajajaja).

Pero entonces que significa mi reencarnación por que cuando estas con ella te olvidas de mi y solo te acuerdas de mi cuando yo te llamo por eso dime una cosa Inuyasha ELLA QUE SIGNIFICA PARA TI, y yo en que lugar quedo, solo responde eso – diciendo eso Kikyo empieza a llorar, Inuyasha la toma de la barbilla y le dice en un susurro – que tontita eres Kikyo tu sabes bien que Kagome es solo la rastreadora de los fragmentos de la shikon no tama, ella solo significa eso y tu al contrario daría mi vida por ti mi querida Kikyo – acabando de decir eso Inuyasha le da un beso tierno en la frente y después se dirige a sus labios.

POV'S Inuyasha

Kikyo tus labios son fríos como un hielo pero yo como quisiera que ……………. De repente aparece una imagen de Kagome quitándole la concentración de lo que estaba haciendo.

Inuyasha que sucede? – pregunta Kikyo y después sonreía maliciosamente. – que Inuyasha estabas pensando en esa chiquilla?.-

Feh! Yo nunca pensaría en ella aunque me estuviera muriendo – dijo burlonamente, Kikyo trato de hacer otra pregunta pero este la evito sellando los labios de su amada con un apasionado beso. Inuyasha siguió besando a Kikyo en el cuello y de un golpe le quito su ahori (NA: como se escriba y si estoy mal me corrigen por favor) al ver a donde se dirigía Inuyasha; Kagome ya no aguanta más y sale corriendo

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Hitoki-chan: buenas espero que le haya gustado el prologo esta solo es la primera parte de este pero quiero saber su opiniones pero no sean tan crueles por favor. Ah y les presento a la persona que se hará cargo de responder sus reviews su nombre es Kamurita

Kamurita: que hongo! Espero que le haya gustado esta parte del prologo yo contestare sus reviews con mucho gusto claro si Hitoki no se los come primero

Hitoki-chan: que dijiste niña horrible

Kamurita: horrible? Ja por favor ya te viste en el espejo

Hitoki-chan: arrrrrrrr! Ò-ó bueno me tengo que ir por que necesito matar a cierta personita que conozco

Kamurita: ah por cierto si tienen unas fotos de sesshy en una posición muy sexy que casi se le vea todo se la mandan a la hentai de Hitoki por que a ella le gusta

Hitoki-chan: no es cierto O/O, pero si las tienen envíenlas no sean malos

Kamurita: no que no eras una hentai

Hitoki-chan: ya cállate adiós y manden sus reviews


	2. prologo II

Prologo

Segunda parte

Inuyasha oye un pequeño ruido y trata de voltear pero kikyo lo detiene (NA: ya me imagino que saben que es lo que sigue ¿no? Para los despistados ahí va, digamos que kikyo e inuyasha forman un mismo cuerpo, ustedes saben no) y como únicos testigos de ese acto se encontraba el árbol sagrado y el cielo con la estrellas y la luna.

A la siguiente mañana se veía a lo lejos un hanyu que venia caminando a lo lejos, mientras que en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede se podía ver a una exterminadora con una venita en su frente y a un monje con una mano marcada en su mejilla, mientras kagome tenía los ojos tristes y sin vida. De momento entra inuyasha y kagome al percibir su esencia se para y sale de la casa, mientras todos se quedan extrañados.

Y ahora que le pasa a esa mujer. – dijo inuyasha dirigiendo su mirada a los demás

Que le hiciste perro sarnoso. – dijo el pequeño shippo

Yo no le hice nada. – dándole un coscorrón

Lo mas seguro es que hallas ido a ver a kikyo. – dijo el monje

o.O como sabes

¬.¬ nosotros solo suponemos pero veo que es cierto

Será mejor que arregles las cosas con la señorita kagome. – dijo el monje al oido de inuyasha

Inuyasha sale inmediatamente de la casa y busca a kagome. La encuentra a orillas del río y trata de hablar con ella pero cada vez que lo intenta ella simplemente no le hacia caso. Así estuvieron todo el día hasta la hora de la comida donde el ambiente estaba muy pesado hasta que inuyasha decide plantarle las cosas a kagome.

Kagome porque estas enojada conmigo

Yo no estoy enojada así que déjame en paz. – parándose y se dirige hacía la puerta pero una mano de cierto hanyu la detiene

No es mi culpa de que estés enojada sabes muy bien que a kikyo le debo vida

Si, lo entiendo pero … lo que no estoy de acuerdo es que no te das cuenta de que kikyo TE ESTA UTILIZANDO.

QUE! Como puedes decir eso

Es la verdad, pero como tu estas embelesado con la muerte viviente no te das cuenta!

Que dijiste. – estaba muy molesto. – no permitiré que le digas así a kikyo

Pues es la verdad y si no te parece ni modo

Ya te dije que te callaras. – molestándose más

No me voy a callar y bien sabes que yo digo la. – se oye el sonido de un golpe por toda la cabaña y en el suelo de esta podemos observar a kagome tirada en el suelo ya que su querido y hermoso hanyu le había dado una cachetada por que el no pudo soportar que hablaran mal de su eterno amor (NA: maldita por eso la odio ò.ó)

Kagome … yo … lo siento mucho, no era mi intención. – tratando de acercase pero kagome lo detiene

No tienes por que disculparte inuyasha esto me lo gane.- dijo kagome mientras que de sus lindos ojos color chocolate brotaban gotas cristalinas y salía corriendo

Cuando kagome estaba cerca del pozo no pudo evitar gritar un TE ODIO INUYASHA que a pesar que esta lejos de la casa de Kaede este la pudo escuchar

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Hitoki-chan: hola a todos aquí esta la otra parte del prologo siento no haber actualizado pero e estado en exámenes y pues gracias a mi querida compañera de casa que me lo pasó helo aquí. Bueno ahora Kamurita responderá sus reviews.

Kamurita: hola bueno el primero review es de chibi tenshi y déjame decirte que opino lo mismo que tu esa maldita z·$&ra hace sufrir mucho a nuestra querida kagome y ten paciencia que en el próximo capitulo saldrán los personajes de yuyo hakusho

Hitoki-chan: así es pero quiero proponerles algo díganme que parejas les gustaría que pusiera en el fic para guiarme de ahí espero sus opiniones.

Kamurita: el siguiente es de miko dani y si te apoyo que viva el poder femenino, mujeres no se dejen engañar y si las engañan golpeen a sus novios en donde más le duela o sea su orgullo ustedes saben a donde me refiero verdad P pero no te preocupes muy pronto sufrirán los dos muajajajajajaja de eso me encargo yo

Hitoki-chan: disculpa kamurita pero tu no escribes el fic, tu solo respondes los reviews, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo maldito inuyasha pero bueno y muy pronto aparecerá nuestro queridísimo, adorado, cachondo, sexy sesshy así que estate atenta bueno nos despedimos las dos y espero con ansias sus reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Notas de Hitoki

Bueno siento mucho que no vaya actualizar este fic dentro de un tiempo pero es que recibí una mala noticia y no tengo cabeza para esto y ni para la escuela, espero actualizar aproximadamente el próximo mes y también por que pronto empezaran otra vez los exámenes así que lo siento mucho u.u pero espero que me comprendan en verdad lo siento pero ando medio depre así que en verdad lo siento.

Kamurita: bueno estamos pasando por un momento malo pero pronto actualizare y si a esta hitoki no se levantan los ánimos yo me encargare de eso pero le daré un tiempo para que recupere sus ánimos y por ultimo les recomiendo que aprovechen al máximo a su familia por que no sabes cuando uno de ellos simplemente dejara de existir así k nos vemos pronto.


	4. cap 1

Un encuentro sin razón de ser

Ya habían pasado dos días desde lo sucedido en la época antigua. Kagome no quería salir de su casa ni su madre, abuelo o su hermano podían sacarla de su habitación así que preocupada le propuso que fuera con sus amigas al centro comercial. Kagome no muy convencida acepto la idea y se fue al centro comercial.

En el centro comercial las amigas de kagome la invadían de preguntas acerca de su problema con su novio violento y ella solo evadía las preguntas. Era tanta la insistencia que cuando vio el momento justo se alejo mas lo que pudo de ellas, pero lo que no se había dado cuenta es que el cielo estaba anunciando que pronto dejaría caer unas gotas cristalinas.

Mientras tanto en la casa de la anciana Genkai hace unas pocas horas se habían realizado una junta con el equipo de los detectives espirituales. Hiei como siempre al acabar la junta se había marchado ya que la nueva misión que les encomendó el enano ese se le había hecho lo más aburrida, así que no vio motivo para quedarse.

Yuske y el chico de los ojos de gato y pelo de zanahoria habían decidió irse ya que Yuske tenia una cita con su linda y futura esposa Keiko y el chico de ojos de gato era el gato de ellos dos (NA: Así es kuwabara es y siempre será el gato de todos ellos jajaja) el único que se quedo con la anciana Genkai a analizar la misión fue Kurama (NKamurita: esta papucho es el más lindo de todos ellos pero claro Hiei no se queda atrás /)

Anciana no se le hace raro que el señor Enma nos halla elegido a nosotros?

A que te refieres Kurama? -. Tomando un sorbo de su té de hierbas

Si anciana es extraño ya que después de que se entero de que Yuske era un Masoku, hizo todo lo posible para eliminarlo y ahora es el que nos manda decir con Koenma acerca de la misión y lo que es más extraño es que quiere que nosotros realicemos esa misión y nadie más…. Trato de analizarlo pero no encuentro una razón para ese cambio.

Jajaja, no te preocupes lo más seguro es que vio sus potenciales como detectives espirituales.

Yo no lo creo así, pero no lo se esta misión me da muy mala espina.

No te preocupes, pero si tienes razón el tiempo lo dirá (NA: eso es lo mismo que dice mi madre a todos los problemas), mejor sería que te pusieras a entrenar por si acaso, no lo crees? Ya que te veo un poco oxidado jajaja

Es lo que usted piensa? Que le parece si le demuestro que esta usted equivocada?

Me parece perfecto

Así fue como comenzó una pequeña lucha de entrenamiento.

Kagome iba recorriendo todo Tokio y sin darse cuenta estaba cerca de la casa de Genkai (NA: No me pregunten como llegó ahí por que ni yo misma lo se jajaja, NK: pues que raro ¬.¬ por que por le regular no te da por hacer mensadas, NA: ja como si me importara) había comenzado a llover así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo sin darse cuenta que a cada paso que daba se adentraba al bosque y lo pero a una muerte segura (NK: muajajajajaja lo que le espera).

Al estar corriendo rápido no se dio cuenta que en su camino se encontraba una piedra y tropezó, al caer se lastimo el tobillo en ese momento malicio su día ya que nada podía estar peor estaba lloviendo, no sabia donde se encontraba y lo peor casi no podía mover el pie, escucho el crujir de una rama que la hizo voltearse y ver el ser más horrible que se puedo imaginar (NK: así es vio a Hitoki en foto jajaja. NA: que graciosa! Ò.ó) y pego un grito tan fuerte que se pudo oír por todo Japón.

Kurama y Genkai seguían entrenado cuando de repente escucharon un grito de una chica y sintieron una presencia de un demonio. Fueron corriendo donde se había originado aquel grito y lo que vieron les impresiono bastante un demonio estaba apunto de atacar a una chica pero lo más extraño es que de la chica emano una energía de color rosado que desintegro al demonio. Genkai y kurama se quedaron sorprendidos pero la chica callo al suelo inconciente. Al recogerla Kurama pudo admirar su belleza, era realmente hermosa parecía un ángel pero todo mojado y lleno de lodo. Kagome abrió lentamente sus ojos y pudo ver a aquel muchacho.

Inu….ya….sha -. Dijo kagome tocando la mejilla del pelirrojo y dejando salir una lágrima que se confundió con la lluvia pero no pasó desapercibido para el chico.

Descansa, no ay por que preocuparse ya estas en buenas manos. – al decir esto kagome nuevamente quedo inconciente.

Quien será esta chica, será mejor que la llevemos al templo para ver si no esta lastimada. – dijo Genkai tomando su camino

Y así fue como Kurama junto con Kagome en brazos fueron al templo de la anciana.

En la época antigua se podía observar a un hermoso hanyou posado en su árbol preferido viendo el cielo obscurecerse, solo pensaba en cuando kagome decidió irse ya habían pasado dos días y no sabía nada de ella, fijo su mirada a la luna y pudo observar la imagen de Kagome junto con la de Kikyo, pero al recordar lo que kagome había hecho y se enfoca en kikyo en la ultima vez que vio a su eterno y verdadero amor (NA: verdadero? Ja yo no lo creo así)

---FLASH BACK – (NA: se encuentra antes de que Mussou regresara al cuerpo de Naraku)

Inuyasha percibió la presencia de Kikyo y decide ir a ver que pasa, cuando llega al lugar donde ella se encontraba, se da cuenta que otra presencia se encontraba en el mismo lugar y decide no acercarse más y solo observar de quien esa era esa presencia. Y la presencia pertenecía al bandido Mussou y se encontraban los dos abrazados y sumergidos en un profundo y apasionado beso.

Inuyasha al ver que ya no podía soportar presenciar eso sala corriendo y saltando de árbol en árbol lo mas rápido y lejos que pudo.

--- FIN FLASH BACK –

Al recordar eso inuyasha borra la imagen de kikyo y aparece la imagen de kagome y la recordarla se dibuja una tierna sonrisa en el rostro del hanyou.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Hitoki: holaaaaaa! jajajajaja han de decir k milagro…. Eh estado un poco ocupada pero ya se k eso no es una excusa pero igual tiene la culpa kamurita ya k se fue de vacaciones a los unites states con los gringos y no me llevo pero bueno….

Kamurita: ya t dije k lo siento, mi mamá me obligo yo no quería ir a ese lugar en lo personal no me agrada mucho ò.ó son muy racistas

Hitoki: bueno pues les agradezco los comentarios y disculpen sino los contesto personalmente pero por error borre la carpeta de sus comentarios jajajajajaja bueno y gracias a nuestra amiga por ayudarnos en una parte del capitulo te damos las mas sinceras gracias (reverencia)

Kamurita: disculpa k esta niña odiosa no t haya dicho tu nombre pero es tan despistada que se le olvido como t llamabas pero bueno espero k les gusten y lo disfruten


End file.
